narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight-Tails Chakra Mode
|image=The-8-tails-appearance.jpg‎; Killer B's version Kukan_Chakra_Mode.png;Kūkan's version |kanji=八尾チャクラモード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hachibi Chakura Modo |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Kūkan Mugetsu~manga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} like other transformations like it, is an advanced and heightened transformation unique to those who have the Eight-Tails' chakra (Sealed inside them, in the similar manner to that of Naruto's) along with acquiring perfect control over it. As the current jinchūriki of Gyūki Kūkan Mugetsu can essentially utilize this mode. Appearance When this mode is activated, Kūkan gains a chakra shroud with Eight unique magatama's on his back. The large Magatama being placed at the center and other seven revolving around it. The shroud can be compared to lightning, since it has traces of lightning release chakra, the vibrations made by the chakra makes his body incredibly resilient and also increases his cutting power. His hair becomes spikier than before and strangely resembles Gyūki's horns. Kūkan also grows two small spikes from his shoulder, the color of his eyes changes from onyx to light green. The shroud is dull red, and releases chakra both in the form of off-white green and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green color. On a similar note, when this shroud is lit, a buzzing sound similar to that of electricity is heard. Additionally, he gains a set of seals on his legs and a magatama bead appears on his stomach. Attributes Like other jinchūriki transformations, this form grants Kūkan tremendous boosts of speed, strength, durability, stamina and defenses. With his strength increased to such levels that he could easily life a Tailed Beast Ball with a single hand (while applying minimum effort). He was also able to take down several shinobi's at once with his increased strength, within a flash with his increased speed. Some stated that his increased speed was so immense that even skilled Shinobi's had a hard time noticing his movements. With his increased durability, he was able to directly take hits from a skilled Lava Release user and a Storm Release user at the same time. He also retains his ability to utilize the Chakra arms and the shock waves. Finally, he gains the ability to use unique technique's such as Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball and Tailed Beast Blast Zero. Tailed Beast Mode The user can completely transform into Gyūki, with enough control over the beast's chakra (however, Kūkan has yet to use this). In addition to the massive increase in chakra, stamina, and strength, the user also gains direct access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique and all of Gyūki's unique abilities as a tailed beast. The transformation also seems to cause a great deal of stress on both the user and Gyūki, as, without prolonged training, remaining transformed for extensive periods of time is completely impossible and, in some cases, even dangerous. As stated by Gyūki, while in this mode his jinchūriki can also use Continuous Tailed Beast Ball. . He retains his ability to use Tailed Beast Chakra Arms and Tailed Beast Shockwave. Trivia * This chakra mode is based on Ten's six-tails chakra mode and uses his words as inspiration. Category:OmegaDragon Category:Jutsu